Above All Things
by MakaluLangfordBing
Summary: !UPDATED! Satine doesn't die at the end of the movie (I know you're all rolling your eyes, but my story kix butt!) This is the story life after the opening performance of Spectacular Spectacular.
1. ~*Prologue*~

Title: Above All Things  
Summary: Satine doesn't die at the end of the movie (I know you're all rolling your eyes, but wouldn't it be  
great if she hadn't???) This is the story of her life after that opening performance of Spectacular   
Spectacular.  
Rating: PG-13   
  
IMPORTANT!!! I have made the following changes to the actual movie:  
  
-In the Diamonds are a Girls Best Friend sequence, Satine doesn't faint and fall off the trapeze.  
  
-In the scene where Satine faints in the elephant after wooing the Duke, it's NOT because of consumption,   
but because of stress. (I couldn't think of any other reason...)  
  
-When Satine collapses before she is supposed to meet the Duke in the Gothic Tower and the doctor says she   
has consumption, this is what he REALLY said (at least in my mind...):  
  
"Monsieur Zidler, Mam'selle Satine is pregnant." said the doctor. Harold glanced at Marie.   
"She mustn't know, Marie. The show must go on." (I know it seems clichéd, but bear with me, it gets good)  
  
-When she and Christian are running away, Zidler, instead of telling her she's dying (because she ISN'T!!!)   
tells her:  
  
"You're pregnant, Satine. If the Duke finds out, he's going to kill Christian. Go to the boy. Tell him   
it's over. Hurt him. Hurt him to save him." (We're going to say that there were no means of terminating   
a pregnancy in those days...I don't know if there were or not...)  
  
And finally, here's my fic...It starts after the curtain closes on the final scene of Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
Christian grabbed Satine's hand and led her offstage. He was overjoyed. He had his Satine back. Suddenly,   
he felt resistance on his hand. He turned behind him, smiling at Satine, only to find her gasping for   
breath, her face gray, sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
"Satine? Satine, what's wrong?" Christian cried, turning to her as she collapsed in his arms. "Satine?   
Somebody get the doctor!" he shouted, and saw Marie run off down the corridor. Satine was gasping, her face   
full of pain.  
  
"Christian...it hurts" she moaned, clutching her stomach, wincing. It felt as though a thousand knives were   
ripping through her abdomen.  
  
"Satine!" Christian said again, tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay. I promise. I love you so much. You   
did great up there, lovely! Wonderful! Like the great Sarah!" Christian said, trying not to cry. He   
cradled Satine in his arms and rocked her back and forth. She began to cry too.  
  
"Christian, it hurts..." she cried. She closed her eyes as dizziness enveloped her. "Promise me...you'll   
tell our story..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine! Look, here comes the doctor, he'll fix you right up." he   
said, but Satine had gone limp in his arms. The doctor rushed over and took her pulse.  
  
"She's unconscious...help me get her to her dressing room" the doctor said. Christian swept Satine into his   
arms and rushed down the corridor behind the doctor, Marie behind him. Tears clouded his vision. What if   
she died? He could never go on without her. They reached the room and hurried in. Christian set Satine's   
limp, pale form onto the bed. The doctor knelt down beside her, taking her pulse again. Suddenly, Christian  
saw something that made his blood run cold.  
  
"Doctor! There's blood on her dress!" he cried, his voice sounding harsh and strangled to his ears. The   
doctor looked up and noticed a large area of blood spreading rapidly along her white dress around her upper   
legs.   
  
"Dear God" the doctor murmured.   
  
"She's dying, isn't she?" Christian sobbed, unable to hold back the tears anymore. Marie pulled Christian   
out of the room as the doctor lifted Satine's dress up.  
  
"No, let me stay with her!" Christian yelled, fighting Marie's grip as she tugged him outside. She ran   
back into the room and he heard the click of a lock as she closed the door. "Satine!" Christian wailed,   
sliding down the wall onto the floor and drawing his knees up to his chest as he cried freely into his hands.  
  
  
How long he waited outside that room, he didn't know. One hour, one year, it all seemed the same. People   
passed by, walking along the hallway, not daring to look him in the eye. Christian didn't care. For all he   
knew, Satine was laying on that bed, dead. Finally, after an eternity, the door in front of him swung open   
to reveal the doctor, ashen-faced. Christian scrambled to his feet. The doctor cleared his throat.  
  
"M'sieur Christian..." he began.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
AHAHAH!!! I'm so evil...a cliffhanger...did Satine live? Or is she dead? This is only the prologue, expect   
another fic soon!!  
  
Reviews are appreciated...even flames! Constructive criticism, I say. 


	2. ~*Chap.1-Starting Over*~

Title: Above All Things  
Author: Emily M. (MakaluLangfordBing)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: (I realise I forgot to put this in the 1st chapter, so this applies to that one and this one...)  
I do not own these characters(*sigh*). They belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox. I only borrowed  
them for this fic. I also borrow Christian for some "poetry readings"...Bwahahaha....  
  
Chapter 1: Starting Over  
  
"M'sieur Christian..." the doctor began, as Christian tried to see past him into the room where Satine was   
lying. "Satine has suffered a miscarriage." the doctor continued.  
  
"A what?" Christian asked, momentarily sidetracked.  
  
"A miscarriage. The baby she was carrying..." the doctor started, but Christian interrupted him.  
  
"Baby? What baby?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"Mademoiselle was pregnant. Tonight, unfortunately, the baby died...inside her. I'm still not quite sure   
why...stress, perhaps, or maybe she was trying to terminate the pregnancy." said the doctor. Christian   
felt as though a ton of bricks had been thrown at him.   
  
"Is...is Satine..." he began, tears once again threatening to fall. He was unable to continue.  
  
"Satine is alive. She's awake now, but very very weak." said the doctor. Relief washed over Christian.   
His heart began to beat again. The doctor stepped aside, smiling, as Christian rushed over to Satine's   
bedside where she lay, pale as death, but her eyes were open, tears shining on her cheeks. She didn't   
look away from the ceiling as Christian ran in.  
  
"Satine, darling" he murmured as he knelt beside her bed, taking her hand in his. But she pulled away,   
fresh tears falling onto her white cheeks.  
  
"I killed it..." she muttered harshly, her eyes suddenly narrowing with anger. "I killed our child." she   
said, suddenly beginning to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"No, Satine! You didn't do this on purpose!" Christian said, alarmed. "It's okay!"  
  
"NO!! No, it's NOT!! I killed the baby!" she burst out angrily, turning away from Christian. "I haven't   
eaten for days. I didn't want to have this baby if you weren't with me. I knew you wouldn't ever love me   
again after what I did to you, and this child reminded me of the love I ruined! I'm a horrible person   
and I should have died too!" she screamed, beating her fists against her forehead.  
  
"Satine, stop!" shouted Christian, grabbing her wrists. Satine began to sob hysterically. "It doesn't   
matter. Shhh, it's okay, it'll all be better now. The Duke has left, and I'm back. I'll be with you no   
matter what. I don't hate you for this and you can't hate yourself for doing it. Please, Satine. Please   
stop crying." he pleaded, turning her over to face him. In her eyes he saw fear, and...was it guilt? She   
turned her face away, biting her lip as fresh tears began to fall "You don't have to feel guilty. We'll   
  
start all over again. Back to the beginning." he said, taking her hands in his.  
  
"Oh, Christian, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry" she wailed. Christian shook his head.  
  
"Stop apologising" he scolded.   
  
"Christian, I feel really sick" she moaned as a wave of nausea surged over her. She tried to sit up,   
but the pain in her stomach made it impossible. Christian grabbed a trash can that was by her dresser   
and pulled her hair away from her face as she leaned sideways to throw up into the basin. It hurt her   
like hell. Every time she heaved, fresh waves of pain hit her abdomen like a hammer. Christian stroked   
her head as she finished, retching as nothing came out. She wiped her mouth with a shaky hand and smiled   
weakly up at him. "Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"No problem" said Christian, going into the bathroom to empty the trash can. When he returned, Satine   
held out her arms to him.  
  
"I want to sleep" she said. "Stay with me" she asked, pleading with her eyes. Christian nodded and lay   
down on the bed next to her. She only fell asleep when she felt the warmth of his body on her back and   
the feeling of his arms around her, his fingers tracing light random patterns on her stomach.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry if it's short, I'm notorious for writing reeeeally short chapters. Next part might take a while, as   
finals are next week and I need to study hard!   
  
PS E-mails are welcome at die_hard_friends_fanatic@hotmail.com 


End file.
